


Late Nights

by SomeOuterWriter



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOuterWriter/pseuds/SomeOuterWriter
Summary: Sayo and Tsugumi like to talk to each other every night.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small silly plot I had while gushing over how adorable these two are.

It was a warm summer night. Stars had already littered the sky and no people could be seen on the streets.

If someone were to walk in front of the Hazawa residence, they would not see a single light from inside the house. This did not mean that everyone was sleep though.

A soft, almost imperceptible light shone under the door of a certain keyboardist. Inside, Hazawa Tsugumi had bundled herself underneath her covers, she was lying on her stomach and she held her cellphone in front of her.

Tsugumi herself had lost count of how many times she had changed positions on her bed, but she did not mind it a bit. Even though she had been like this since dinner, her smile had not diminished at all. All of this was thanks to the girl currently showing in her phone.

“Then Moca-chan ate what was left of Himari-chan cake too.” Tsugumi giggled, and a soft chuckle echoed through the phone.

On the other side of the screen laid Hikawa Sayo, though as Tsugumi, only her face was shown.

“I gather Uehara-san didn’t take kindly to that.”

“She didn’t. It didn’t help that Moca-chan started to tease-” Tsugumi got a sudden urge to yawn and could not suppress it. “Sorry, Sayo-san.”

Sayo shook her head. “No, I should be the one to apologize. It seems I have kept you awake for too long.” Sayo frowned and mentally chastised herself for prolonging so much the conversation. She could not help it though. As with Tsugumi, Sayo had forgotten how long the call was.

* * *

Sayo and Tsugumi had been talking for hours already, something that had become a frequent occurrence for both of them, almost since the first baking class Sayo took.

Back then, both teens exchanged numbers after Tsugumi offered herself to teach Sayo again. At first only text messages were exchanged, and while the tone of Sayo's messages was extremely formal, Tsugumi had learned after some more sessions that it was just the way Sayo was.

Weeks went by, and the number and frequency of the messages increased. Tsugumi started to send funny pictures to Sayo, and Sayo opened some of her worries to Tsugumi.

Almost four month ago, Tsugumi made a small mistake when opening her chat with Sayo. That day had been an intense session with Afterglow, and she was just going to respond to the last message from Sayo when her finger twitched.

To her growing horror, her phone showed a call was being made. Tsugumi was still debating if she should cancel it and apologize when the face of Sayo greeted ger from her screen.

"Hazawa-san?" Sayo had a puzzled expression.

Tsugumi noted how Sayo's hair seemed a bit damp. The way her hair shined and framed Sayo's face just served to remind Tsugumi of how beautiful the other teen was.

Fighting against her growing blush, Tsugumi stammered out a greeting. "H-hello, Sayo-san." She tried her hardest to find out what to say next. "Uhm. How are you?"

Sayo's expression softened to a small smile, the one Tsugumi knew was actually a sign that Sayo was feeling really happy. "I'm good, thank you for asking, Practice went well and all of Roselia has been improving. How about you?"

"Ah. I just came from practice too. All of us are doing our best." By then, Tsugumi was able to control her blush and responded enthusiastically. "Ran-chan was specially motivated to not lose against Roselia on the live tomorrow."

"I'm sure Afterglow will do great, but we won't lose." Sayo said.

Tsugumi giggled at the declaration, and Sayo couldn't help but to think that Tsugumi's laugh was really pleasant to hear.

Sayo and Tsugumi made small chat for a couple of minutes more before they closed the call.

After the call ended, Tsugumi sprawled herself on her bed. The tiredness of practice was forgotten as Tsugumi recalled her conversation with Sayo. It was different from her classes together, as Sayo insisted on being an exemplar student; and it was different from the usual messages. Tsugumi really liked how she could see Sayo's face as they chatted.

It was a good thing that none of her friends were here to see her goofy smile at that moment. Himari would squeal and ask for details, Moca would tease her endlessly and both Tomoe and Ran would swing between being happy for her and worried on who Tsugumi's crush was. Because that’s what it was, a crush that Tsugumi had felt growing little by little, this call being the proverbial nail in the coffin. She could no longer deny it to herself, she was crushing hard on her friend.

The unexpected video-call started the trend of Sayo and Tsugumi calling each other. At first the calls were short, less than ten minutes and only once or twice a week. It didn't take long, however, for both girls to start extending the conversations longer and longer.

Nowadays it was like a ritual for both teens to stay awake until late, talking about anything they could.

* * *

Back to the present, Tsugumi saw how Sayo’s expression changed to the one she had whenever Sayo made a small mistake in the kitchen. While adorable, Tsugumi knew how hard working her friend was and she never liked how Sayo looked down on herself at those moments.

“Sayo-san!”

“Uh?” Sayo snapped to attention at Tsugumi’s tone.

Tsugumi got a bit embarrassed at her own outburst but continued the same.

“Sayo-san don’t apologize. I-I like talking to you. Even if I’m tired, I always look forward to hear your voice”

“Hazawa-san…”

Tsugumi felt her blush growing stronger by the second so much that she just wanted to bury her head on the mattress. Just as she was about to do it, she heard the soft voice of Sayo, almost like a murmur.

“I really like your voice too, Hazawa-san”

Sayo looked directly into Tsugumi’s eyes as she proclaimed that. Both teens kept staring at each other for minutes, goofy smiles showing in their faces.

Tsugumi, at the urgency of a small voice that sounded just like Himari’s, was the first to break the silence.

“Sayo-san. Uhm. I heard from Moca of a new café near the station. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me this weekend?”

“I’d love to” Sayo responded immediately.

Later at night, both of them could only think the same thing, as each dreamed of the other.

_“I can’t wait”_


End file.
